


Oh Memories (Where'd You Go?)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Dream SMP Universe, Established Relationship, GeorgeNotFound is a Good Friend, Is hurt very little comfort a thing?, Karl Jacobs-centric, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamory, Worried GeorgeNotFound, Worried Quackity, Worried Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He doesn't entirely know where he is. It'll all be fine as long as he can find Sapnap and Quackity and, luckily, this stranger seems like he knows where they are.OrKarl's time travel has taken its toll. The people he cares about are about to learn about it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 26
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh Memories (Where'd You Go?)

**Author's Note:**

> The karlnapity fic you're expecting where he forgets everything but rather than forgetting his fiances, it’s literally everything else that he can’t remember, and they’re all he can hold onto. Posting before canon entirely disproves it lol.
> 
> I know it's Valentine's Day when I'm posting and this is very not cute and fluffy, but it's all I have because I've got coursework and I banged this out in a day earlier in the week. Lots of use of pronouns to show when Karl does or doesn't remember names, so be warned that might get a little confusing. If you recognise my writing style by some weird coincidence then no you don't <3
> 
> Title from Memories by Panic! At The Disco.

The first thing he thinks is that the hole in the ground is a little bit untidy. Then he wonders why he’s there. _Then_ he asks himself who ‘he’ is, anyway. He thinks this might be where (or at least _when_ ) he’s supposed to be, but he can’t for the life of him say why. He might need to ask Sapnap. Sapnap can tell him. Or maybe Quackity… Yeah. It feels like one of them can tell him.

If only he knew how to find them. 

He flops to the ground, legs crossed, staring vacantly at the giant crater. He thinks he’s a little hungry, but where would he get food? That’s what he needs, right? Food? He frowns a little. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, wracking his distressingly empty head for information on where he can find Quackity and Sapnap. They’ll help him. He doesn’t know why, but he _does_ know it. Unlike the difficulty of wading through the syrupy stickiness of the rest of his thoughts, he knows that as easily as he knows how to breathe. It’s an instinct, the only thing he has left. 

“Karl?” He hears the voice from behind him. He wonders who it is; whoever they’re talking to doesn’t seem to be paying attention. “Karl!” 

He glances up. There’s a man stood in front of him. The stranger looks concerned, the white goggles perched on the top of his head ringing the faintest of bells in his mind. There’s a pause before it registers. 

“… Are you talking to me?” 

“I… Yeah, it’s your _name_. Are you okay, Karl?” 

“Um. Yes. No?” It comes out as a question. Karl – that seems to be his name – hates that he can’t even give a certain answer on that one. He can’t help feeling a little guilty for bothering the man in front of him. 

“What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?” 

“Do you know where Sapnap and Quackity are? I think they’ll help. Do you know them?” 

“Do I _know_ them?” the other man asks incredulously. “Karl, what’s going _on_?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, I really don’t want to be difficult. I just… I don’t know how to find them. I’m lost.” Karl feels tears prick his eyes. He doesn’t even know what colour his eyes _are_. 

The man’s face is growing more and more worried. “But we’re by L’Manburg. How are you lost here?” 

“I don’t know where that is!” Karl cries out. He feels like a broken record. 

“Karl… Do you know who I am?” The question is asked cautiously. 

“I don’t even know who _I_ am,” Karl admits. 

If possible, the man’s face falls even more. He sounds comforting when he speaks, though. “Okay. That’s okay. We’ll work it out. I’m George. We’re friends.” 

“We are?” 

“Yeah. So you remember Quackity and Sapnap?” 

“Sort of? I know their names, and what they look like, and I know they make me feel safe. But I don’t know how or why or anything.” The tears are threatening to fall now, welling up, burning hot. 

“Oh, God, please don’t cry,” George begs, “We’ll work it out.” 

George sits himself on the damp grass next to Karl and gingerly pulls him close. Karl can’t quite understand why it feels okay to be sobbing into the shoulder of somebody he can’t even remember, but it is. They sit there until Karl’s cried himself out into his companion’s shirt, and then George pulls him to his feet. 

“Where are we going?” Karl asks timidly. 

“I’m taking you to Sap and Quackity,” comes the response. 

“Yes! Please,” Karl says, nodding eagerly, “I’m lost. Can you help me find them?” 

“Yeah, Karl. I’ll help you.” 

The man beside him sounds like he’s choked up when he replies. Karl knows that must suck. He feels like he’s cried recently, the tear tracks tacky on his face. He wonders why he’d cry. Maybe it’s because he can’t remember. 

“Thank you. Hey, who’s Karl?” 

The only response he gets is a pinched expression. His wrist is help in his guide’s grip and it feels like he should probably be uncomfortable with being pulled around like this. He isn’t, though, not with this man, and he vaguely wonders why. Rather than doing anything about it, he lets himself be tugged to a house and dragged right in without knocking. 

“Karl!” The speaker practically falls down the stairs as he responds to the noise of the door. “Baby, where have you been? It’s been days, we were worried.” 

_Sapnap_. A rush of relief runs through him. Things will be okay now. Soon Quackity will be here, and they’ll help make things right again. 

“Hey,” he replies, “I couldn’t find my way back.” 

“I found him by L’Manburg,” says the man who walked here with him. He sounds surprisingly grim. “He couldn’t remember how to get here.” 

“It’s okay, though,” he rushes to add, “Because this guy’s super nice and helped me get here. I bet you two would get on great. Maybe he could stay for dinner some time.” 

Sapnap’s face falls into a confused frown just as Quackity arrives through the door. 

“Karlos!” he laughs. “Where’ve you been, man?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“George, what the hell happened out there?” Sapnap demands. 

“You know each other?” He can’t help his surprised tone. He’s very confused. 

“I just found him like this! He doesn’t remember anything except you two, I didn’t know what to do!” George cries in response. 

“Found who?” 

“You, Karl.” There’s exhaustion in George’s voice as he replies. 

“Who’s Karl?” 

“You are.” 

“What the fuck,” says Quackity softly, and it isn’t a question. 

“I think I should go,” the man with the goggles mumbles, “But… Call me if you need me, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Sapnap says. There’s a tightness in his voice as he speaks. 

“Thank you again,” Karl chips in, “You… You did something nice, right?” 

“Yeah, he did,” Sapnap murmurs to him, stepping over and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Karl hadn’t even realised how much nervous energy had been filling him, but now that he’s got Sapnap’s hand grounding him, it all seems to vanish. “C’mon, let’s get you upstairs.” 

He’s forgotten their guest’s face by the time the door swings shut behind him, and even his existence has faded into oblivion once they reach the bedroom. Sapnap’s hand has moved from his shoulder to curl protectively around his waist, and his left hand is held tightly in Quackity’s right. He lets himself be tucked firmly into bed, looking up at the worried faces of the two men who are important, so important, but he can’t say why. He closes his eyes. He’s tired and he doesn’t really know anything he could add to their soft conversation, though he wishes he had a way to soothe the concern tainting the discussion. They should always be happy. He wonders what they could be talking about. 

Has something happened? 

He lets himself sleep rather than worrying about it. After all, he’s with Sapnap and Quackity. There’s nowhere safer.


End file.
